Bonded By Fangs
by Fireflower19
Summary: One's humanity is ripped away. The other becomes his savior, his keeper. Is his blood really the only that will suffice? The two will battle to overcome the odds and prove their selves to a bounty hunter in order to find a cure. If there is one. *Blood*
1. A New Beginning?

_Disclaimer: "Fan fiction" speaks for itself. I'm not Yukiru Sugisaki, nor do I make any money by writing this. I just gain practice by using the characters. To repay her, I hope my love shows through in my creativity._

_Bonded By Fangs_

_A D.N. Angel Fan Fiction by Fireflower19_

_Beta-reader: Sno-Oki _

**)*(**_Chapter 1: A New Beginning?_**)*(**

**-****)*(****-**

Daisuke didn't know what his problem was. He felt so negative, even when out on his balcony overlooking the peace-filled town. It was like a weighted shroud over him, and impossible to take off. He took a deep breath in the fading light of twilight. Nothing was unusual. Seriously, it was wrong to feel this way, especially after having such a good day when the sun had been up. Perhaps Hiwatari's continual absence was to blame? That first day since his disappearance a storm had been brewing. Was it about to hit? With a shake of his head, Daisuke Niwa threw away his horrible dread, or tried to. Maybe he wasn't the most positive boy of all time, but surely he wasn't the most morbid one either.

"Dai! Dinner!" his mother called up the stairs cheerily. Daisuke twisted around to face into his room. "Coming!" he shouted back. He looked once more to the wispy clouds that held the last glow of the day's sunlight. What a beautiful and mysterious red-orange they were. He genuinely smiled, all but the last dregs of heaviness lifting from his heart.

At dinner everyone talked merrily and help themselves to seconds of all of Emiko's good food. As Daisuke had talked to his mother about the latest in music, the embroidery of the new tablecloth caught his attention, reminding him of Riku and her efforts on his dress during his role as Freedurt. He really hoped she, The Second Hand of Time, and Elliot were happily at rest together. His heart gave a pang at that thought of them. He hoped the play had been a good last farewell tribute to them.

There was no stealing to do this night, so Daisuke wanted to turn in early; much to the dismay of Dark who wanted to stay up and watch movies. Dark finally stopped ranting at the redhead when Daisuke pulled the covers of his bed over him and told him, "Goodnight!" in a very final and curt fashion.

"We watched movies last night and went thieving the night before that. I'm tired now," he explained. The phantom thief couldn't argue with this, but he still pouted.

**'Goodnight, then,' **he finally consented. Daisuke's relieved smile was a contagious one as Dark used just a tiny amount of magic to project himself beside his Tamer. It was times like these that he was glad of this ability. He wasn't ready to shut the world out just yet and fall to sleep. Instead, he watched as Daisuke slowly drifted away and his smile relaxed from his face. It was kinda lonely and sad in a way, but Dark was used to being a night owl and the consequences that came with being one.

A shadow passing across the balcony window startled him into twisting on the heels of his feet fast. Dark furrowed his brows with a tilt of his head. He wasn't sensing anything out there. In fact, it was like nothing at all existed in the area past the glass. Silently, he decided to walk the length of the room to glance out of the huge window.

**'A dead-zone?' **he asked to himself and brushed the thin curtains aside; which is hard to do when you're nothing but astral energy. He had to admit, if this emptiness was indeed a dead-zone, then he was frightened. Only powerful creatures up to no good could, or would want to hide their aura. But, he couldn't be sure of it. He'd never had many encounters with other supernatural beings, besides artworks. Which, when awoken, tried with all their might to increase what they had. Suddenly, he could sense life passed the glass again. Whatever it was had moved. He slung around with wide eyes to check on Daisuke. The redhead was fast asleep in bed, nothing bothering him.

Dark shook himself. Maybe he was just imagining things? A small wave of magic came from another part of town. Light purple irises glided back to the window.

**'Something has pissed Krad off. Creepy Boy must be back in town again. Dai will be happy in the morning.' **

Deep purple locks swayed as Dark stretched and yawned in front of the moon's light. Thanks to it, he was almost completely transparent. It was kinda neat, but severely lacking in the physical sensory department. He made his way to where Daisuke slept. He still felt uneasy. If being sneaky had taught him one thing, it was to definitely never let your guard down, especially once you've already suspected something going on around you.

Dark crossed his legs, sitting in the space before the end of the bed and Daisuke's head. He looked his Tamer over. It was a habit formed from making sure the kid was alright after every heist. It could get pretty rough out there at times. He glanced to the balcony once more, then curled up by Daisuke's chest and closed his eyes. It was a few hours before he let his alert senses drop enough for sleep. Though all through the night he was constantly ready for if anything did show up.

**-.-**

In another part of town inside an apartment complex, the shadow had already chosen its victim. Satoshi thrashed in his thick covers and sheets, sweating and burning, unsure of what was going on. Molten fire ran down his neck, suffocating him, but he must still be half-asleep. His limbs felt weighed down as if they were made of lead.

He gave a hoarse gasp and managed to sit up from the heavy covers tangling around him. This couldn't be a dream. He could now tell Krad was infuriated. About what he didn't know. He stumbled out of bed, extremely dizzy and extremely confused. No way could his low blood pressure be this bad! He fell to his knees, weakness coursing him. His chest clenched tightly. He shuddered and goosebumps formed on the skin of his arms left bare by his t-shirt. But, in all honesty, he felt like he was in front of a blasting furnace. What was wrong with him? What was going on?

He paled as a red droplet splashed to the carpet. He watched, stunned, as the fibers soaked it up like a sponge. Shaking badly, and with a foreign numbness overtaking him, Satoshi pressed three fingers to his neck. He touched on something squishy and warm. It didn't feel like skin at all. He wanted to throw up, but was incredibly scared to with the damage he felt. He was even scared to swallow now. Pulling his fingers away, they came back coated in sticky blood, colored a deep black in the low lighting. His mouth went sawdust dry. His throat was practically ripped out! And yet the crazy logical side of his brain that refused to ever turn off told him he should be gushing blood, not merely dripping it.

Air pasted from his throat. Air that was suppose to have been a some sort of noise! By gosh, his throat really was gone! Tears threatened to spill from his blue eyes. If he was going to die, then couldn't it have been less gruesome? Freaked out and in shock as he was, he searched his small, plain room for the perpetrator of all this. There! In the shadows! Something stood watching with eyes shining darker than the darkness surrounding them. Satoshi could feel its smile from where he sat, trembling.

"Easy," the thing mocked in an almost sweet voice. "You are still in need of one more transfusion." The voice was male and very alluring, yet sent the oddest coldness down one's spine. The thing moved and Satoshi jumped so hard from fear that he fell over to his side. He moved in small jerks, trying to get back up, even though he knew he'd be unable to get far in his condition. His body felt so heavy, yet his head felt like it might float away. That didn't help with the idea of his neck being torn open. Wait...why wasn't he dead from lack of oxygen already? Nothing made any sense. Could this all simply be a nightmare? He had seen some bad curses in his time away from Azumano. Could all this be an imaginary spawn from having studied them so intensely?

"Here, my newborn. You are going to be of such use to me." Suddenly, a tall, strikingly beautiful man, no older than his late twenties, picked the twitching blue-haired boy up in his arms. His long ebony hair flowed in pure straight silk to the floor, passed the black leather cloak that stopped at his ankles. Satoshi stared at the ghostly white features of the man's face. His strong set jaw, the high cheek bones, the straight nose and broad forehead. And eyes. Completely black eyes. No white in them at all.

They glistened.

He memorized every detail quickly. For he had the feeling the man was about to leave and he'd never have the chance to do so again. He wanted to be able to track down this bastard...if he survived. The man bent his head down and Satoshi jumped, pathetically weak. The man slithered his tongue into the inner working of the blunette's throat, prodding and tasting. The boy jumped, wheezing out no more than a rattled breath. It hurt! With a crushing ache it hurt! And even so, he knew it should be hurting worse than it was. Was he losing feeling? Was the wound that bad?

"Here." The man lifted up and looked directly at Satoshi, whose eyes were beginning to cloud over from all the pain. Twin pools of blackness engulfed him. An intrusive buzzing started humming at the edges of his mind. Instinctively he slammed his familiar mental barriers into place. He had enough experience with Krad to know when someone was trying to control him. The man laughed softly.

"Already fighting back with our gifts. You are strong, but still just a newborn."

The man dived into Satoshi's mind ruthlessly, shattering the shielding barriers with ease. It happened so quickly, Satoshi wasn't even aware of it. All that became was infinite blackness. It held him so tight, he wasn't even sure of his existence anymore. All there was, was the impression of this man's strength, his evil spirit washing into him.

The man loved the thought process of his new one. The boy thought he was so cold, that he was a hardened soul. In some ways he was, but he was still much too soft. But, his mind was so calculating, even in his most panicky moments. It was too much! He'd found the perfect mortal to turn in order to distract that bounty hunting witch that was after him. This little one would grow quickly and soon he would be able to slip right under her radar.

He bit his wrist for the third time that night and ordered the boy to open his mouth. Satoshi did, hovering between the willingness of one asleep and the barest of resistance of one semi-conscious. A proud fighter he was. The man smiled. It was a shame the ones with the strong wills almost never converted to having a master. He let his rich blood fill the cavern of Satoshi's mouth. What a lucky pup this was to have him for a Sire. Course, that would also prove to be his downfall as his signature would begin radiating out from the boy within the next few hours.

As the man let the blood replenish what he'd taken, he searched through the boy's thoughts. He found many closely guarded and personal secrets. And just as he was nearly finished giving, he stumbled upon the knowledge of the Hikari.

"The ability to draw life?" He, one of the strongest of all vampires, was actually jealous of this mortal's power. He wanted to know more about this before he took off forever. He dove farther. It was like bathing in tar. Mental movement was near impossible for him now. What else was this kid hiding? The answer came raging to him with golden fury. Before he could back away from the hidden beast, the demonic angel fisted a nasty blow directly to the middle of his forehead. With a cry he was knocked out of the boy in his arms, and a nasty red mark appeared on his forehead. He was going to have one good knot up there soon. Stumbling, he caught himself on the bed and sat, looking at the unmoving boy somehow still held in his grip. He shifted him to his lap.

"What a strange one you are. I might be back for you if you live." He wasn't sure he'd given back enough, but he no longer had any more time to spare. The witch was too near and the blow to his head had rattled him more than he liked. It was time for him to take his leave. Too bad. It was rare that he found a person that could puzzle him. Though even if the boy did survive, the bounty hunter probably wasn't going to let him stay alive. She had a thing against vampires. Strange, considering she was one. Or maybe that's exactly why she hated them so much. Most _were_ nothing but mindless, insatiable bloodsuckers.

With little more than a thought, the stranger was gone. Leaving behind no trace of his entry or exit, except for a shallow breathing and blood-stained Satoshi, who only knew he didn't like the taste circling inside his mouth. Pain stayed at bay, hovering at a distance that he'd cross if he allowed himself to awaken fully. Crimson trailed down his colorless lips. The thralling command to swallow played inside his mind. His body wanted to welcome the last of the foul tasting liquid, but he'd be damned if he was going to accept it.

It was all he could do to turn his head to the side and open his mouth, letting the remaining tainted mess run to stain his rumpled covers. Thankfully, he fell into oblivion before the conversion raging inside his body could register. Muscle tissue weaved an extra knitting for more strength, lungs expanded the tiniest fraction, his ribs sealed together to protect the only weakness his heart presented. Many physical changes began taking place, but also mental ones. His brain embedded the instinct to feed, ready to be triggered when exposed to life giving blood. It was this feature that usually drove most into insane monsters. It could be hard to cope with yourself when you were repulsed, yet excited and delighted by a hunt, and unable to stop.

As the last of the warmth left the metallic puddle by his mouth and nose, his heart failed him. The organ expanded once more before halting. The morning found him dead, but not gone.

**-****)*(****-**

**A/N:**** I know that by putting my work up on this site that everyone is free to review, or not, but I ask that if you're reading this then to, please, leave a comment at least, especially if you find something you ****_don't_ like. I love hearing what you _do _like in my stories, but I'm trying to better myself.**

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. More is to come! **


	2. Confrontation Pwned

**)*(**_Chapter 2:Confrontation. Pwned._**)*(**

**-****)*(****-**

The rosy morning came quickly and with it came school. Daisuke had the usual trails of rushing and then finally blew out a breath as he reached his desk. Riku, Risa, and even his best friend Takeshi were already present as the bell rang. Their teacher came in, closing the door behind her with a click.

"All right class, today we have a pop quiz, so don't bother getting your books out just yet," Mrs. Izumi said, way too cheerfully.

The class groaned in response. Daisuke's shoulders drooped. This is just what he needed to drag his grades down. His crimson orbs took a moment to search the classroom for a certain blue.

'Hiwatari's not here. Dark, are you sure he's back in town?' asked the redhead, linked to his inner kaito.

**'Yes. So what if Commander Boy isn't here? He could be using the absence to rest. He did just get back from a long trip. Jeez.'**

Dark started regretting having told his Tamer of the _good_ news. Friend or not, the boy was just too curious about _every single thing_. Daisuke sighed as he slid into his seat and gathered the needed school materials, just like everyone else was currently doing.

"Psst! Daisuke!" a very familiar feminine voice whispered from a few desks in front of him.

"Huh?" Daisuke looked up with a curious tilt of his head toward the shorter-haired of the twins. "What is it, Riku?" he asked as the teacher began with role call.

"If you earn a high score, I'll bake you a chocolate cupcake in cooking class today," Riku promised with a playful wink, then turned forward to sit properly again.

The redhead laughed softly and nodded when she turned back to smile at him.

"Okay, then."

He arranged the paper and pencils on his desk with a happier note and admittedly with a slight bit more motivation than he previously had. That is, until he glanced at what Mrs. Izumi was writing on the board. The entire class groaned again, rather loudly, and Daisuke gasped. Even if he gave the exam his all, and didn't worry about maintaining average grades for appearances' sake, he still didn't understand the – what language is that anyway? – problems that the teacher was giving them.

**'I don't believe I've ever seen that gibberish before,'** Dark helpfully commented.

'Well, at least that makes two of us.'

**'Actually, by the sounds of the grumbling happening all around, I'd say that makes about nineteen of us.'**

The few that were absent were lucky indeed.

**-.-**

The Next Morning:

A single, slow, almost distant sounding beat made azure eyes flutter, but not quite open. The quickly brightening dawn filtered in like a flood and Satoshi whipped his aching head away to face his gray wall. Wasn't it already supposed to be noon, or so? Surely he hadn't fell back asleep and slept a whole day and night away, no matter how sick he felt. However, he could remember waking and it had been later in the morning than this, and he'd stayed still because of a pounding headache. Combine that with his extremely sore throat and weary muscles, and he'd figured he had caught the flu while out of town.

He blinked confusedly when finally noticing all the new differences adorning his wall. It was a _gray_ wall, nothing more, nothing less. But the shades and textures present were vibrant, even if he didn't know their names. Which shouldn't be so since he was both an _Hikari_ and an _artist_.

A burning comparable to a torch blazed to life inside his innards. Satoshi gave a ragged gasp. It even seemed as if a wooden handle might be roaming and twisting inside him, leaving painful, sharp splinters in its wake and sending fire shooting down his veins. To say it hurt would be a severe understatement. The Hikari choked and tasted something terribly nasty and slimy on the inside of his cheek. He somehow managed to spit whatever it was out and lifted himself up, viewing the blood-encrusted covers around him as his heart thrummed in a singular beat once more. The fires swirling inside eased off a little.

Frightening, erratic images played in his mind. He lifted his hand across the dried blood on his newly healed throat and he knew this wasn't the flu he had. There may be many legends and myths behind the mythical vampire, but there were also constants throughout most of the recollections of the particular curse. He'd been covering many curses in his time away from Azumano, in hopes to understand his own better. But it appeared as if he now held two for himself.

Could it all possibly have been just a nightmare spawned from all the frustrating dead-ended research?

The fire twisted and burned hotter in his stomach, denying this to be any form of illusion. The bluenette hunched over, closing his arms around his abdomen and squeezing his eyes shut. He leaned sideways and fell off the bed with a thump. Feeling extremely weak, he grabbed the wooden frame of his bed and struggled to stand. His fingertips cracked and dug into the hard surface easily, and he regarded this with wide eyes. Maybe weakness made the uncommon strength in a vampire hard to control? His heart gave that weird single beat again and he abstained the efforts of getting up.

Blue eyes lanced with molten red-gold glanced up at the ceiling. It looked the same and yet was different—just as his wall had been—and then he released the bed's crumbling frame beside him. He almost felt like crying, but an invisible barrier kept him from it; probably shock.

If he were a vampire –

He paused.

– Then blood would be appeasing to him now.

A quiver raced through him as his heart instantly sped up to an almost normal pace, and multiple sharp pains lanced his gums, engulfing his incisors and a few others beside them in hardness. Just a thought of the red liquid had _them_ out and made him dizzy with excitement? What kind of evil was he? Satoshi balled his fist and slammed the floor, putting small dents on either sides of him.

Fine, if he needed blood then he'd just take his own. The Wing Tamer glanced at his left wrist and then bit it. The fangs immediately receded. It didn't matter if he forced his skin as far up as it would go against his incisors, they seemed to go higher still and refused to do any damage. So he bit with his regular teeth, but since when was his skin so resilient?

He gave up after a while of the useless gnawing and let the limb flop back down. He hadn't even left a single bruise on himself after all of his efforts. Clenched hands rested in the new dents of the floor and he sighed.

So, now what?

He didn't know, but the fire in his system seemed to be morphing into a black hole. What energy he did have was being quickly sucked dry.

Satoshi was on his wobbly feet before the fact had fully registered. The urge to do something to keep from dying pulled strongly.

Strange, Krad hadn't had one thing to say about all this. Where was the homicidal angel, anyway? Perhaps the curse was trapped within the chaos of this new one? That could be a good thing out of this.

But, what to do? The question held no answer for the bluenette. There was no research that he hadn't already done covering curses and cures. There was no one he could rely on. And, facing the facts, even if either option were available, he was in no condition to try them. His body required an outside source of blood and until he got that he was a danger, wasn't he? He wasn't so sure, because he didn't feel like a killer just by being a vampire.

The term sounded so foreign, or more like a bad joke. Unreal, yet there was nothing unreal about how depleted he felt. Taking care of that issue would be top priority, and then would come the more emotionally involved act of dealing and determining just what all had changed about his life. As usual, with a focused path to keep himself anchored to, logic became a way of defeating, or at least putting off any emotional uproar. But how would he get a supply of blood delivered to his house? Perhaps the Internet could help.

He swayed, but caught himself and started with small steps toward his door while he continued to think. Next on the list of handling his situation would be finding ways to track down whoever it was that had done this to him. He'd undoubtedly have much knowledge and many answers about the subject.

Satoshi made it to his bedroom door and dragged it open before the slight sounds and the smell of another alerted him. He _knew_ that smell – that sweet scent – even if he hadn't been able to decipher it with such a keen nose before. Molten red flared bright, rimming hugely dilated pupils with thin, glowing circles.

Niwa was in the dark, narrow hall just a few short yards in front of him. Satoshi dared not look up. Instead he froze, battling the unexpected rise of bloodlust with the desire to keep his only friend intact. It was as if a tide was trying to rip him apart where he stood rooted to the spot.

"Hiwatari?" Niwa questioned feebly within the darkness of the hall.

He sounded scared – probably was from being caught sneaking where he didn't belong – but he had a whole lot more to be worried about. And a new sickening part of Satoshi reveled in that fact.

He was a monster in every sense of the word. It couldn't be enough that Krad was a part of him that needed to be fought against, but now his regular self was warped too? How disheartening, he thought, and yet oddly freeing at the same time.

He trembled, most of him wanting to slam the bedroom door shut so as to at least provide that thin shield for the Niwa. Maybe that would be rude enough to make the redhead leave. But he couldn't make himself move an inch. The temptation was just too great. He only had to step forward some, then –

"Hiwatari?" Niwa questioned a little louder and sterner, as if he'd not been heard the first time.

Footsteps lightly made their way in Satoshi's direction. It was obvious something was wrong with how heavily the blue-haired boy leaned against his door.

The bluenette's head flung upwards, he couldn't help it. The sight of prey closing in had Satoshi releasing the door frame. Crimson halted, facing the unfamiliar searing red of the other. Fear swirled strongly and then Satoshi noticed the scent changed to a spicy musk – Dark's scent. Crimson dissolved into amethyst and Dark sprang, plowing into Satoshi, knocking them both passed the bedroom doorway and slamming them to the carpet, hard.

**'DARK?'** Daisuke cried through their link in startled confusion.

"Don't fight me on this, Dai!" Dark ordered out loud, not bothering to concentrate on an internal debate.

Satoshi hissed and bared inch-long canines, his eyes feral and strength incredible. It took all Dark had to keep himself from being slung off like a rag doll, and it wouldn't be long until Satoshi managed it.

Dark chanted a basic spell of restriction and fought to press Satoshi's wrists over the teenager's head and against the floor, leaving the struggling teen with bright bracelets of magic bolting him down. Satoshi gave a strangled note as Dark moved to do the same to his ankles. This time, he wasn't so successful, as he got kicked and flung out the bedroom and down the long hallway. He crashed into a roll and finally thudded at the opposite end of the hall.

Slowly, the thief picked himself up, spitting some blood from his busted lip and dusting himself off. Then, he barreled back into the bedroom and captured Satoshi's two flailing legs. The bluenette resisted, but in the end Dark overpowered and shackled him.

The kaito stood, staring down sullenly at the hateful red eyes glaring balefully up.

**'Dark...what is this? What happened here?'**

Through Dark's eyes Daisuke saw the rusty color staining a good area of the sheets and covers on Satoshi's twin bed.

'Haven't you seen enough science fiction movies to guess?' Dark questioned as he looked around the ordinary room. Nothing else appeared out of place. The dull carpet held no tracks of dirt, the wooden dresser and nightstand only had the usual knick-knacks on top of them.

**'That's movies, this is—'**

'Yeah,' Dark interrupted, 'real life, I know. But, things like me exist and I don't even have a movie. Remember all myths have a truth somewhere. Let's just hope this isn't Hollywood.'

Satoshi fought against his bindings, bowing upwards, but getting nowhere. The glowing magic would not yield in the least. He huffed and pulled harder until finally calming a little, seeing as he couldn't get anywhere. Though the red heat in his eyes was far from dulling any – they were fierce as he looked at Dark with renewed hatred.

"Yo, do you recognize me, new fang?" the phantom thief asked.

When all he got was a growl and a gnashing of teeth in return, Dark blew out a frustrated breath. Well, this explained Krad's anger the other night. Kosuke was going to have to do some major research on this.

"You might either want to strengthen your restraints, or get out of my way," said a smooth and dominating female dialect from directly behind him.

Dark spun around to face a sassy and gorgeous looking woman, complete in all leather with a utility belt mostly hidden by a long overcoat. Oh, but what a fine utility belt it was, he noted with raised eyebrows.

"What?"

The kaito was completely caught off guard by this savory image. His wandering eyes lifted and roamed the short soft spikes that framed a firm jaw and high cheeks. The unearthly brown shades set off pale ivory skin with a heavenly contrast. Sharp set green eyes looked back with impatience, but all that skintight black leather sure fit those curves well.

"It means move your ass, or I'll move it for you," rich tones snapped and a petite nose twitched.

"I don't fight with women, but I wouldn't mind seeing yours move, or shake a little."

Dark grinned. He may have been flirting, but as he did so, he shifted his stance to a sturdier one. He wasn't going to let her near Satoshi.

___It must have previously been a good friend. How tragic_, she thought.

"Listen, I'm here for my target's little side creation. If you don't back away now, I'll fight you just as I do all the others that stand in my way. I have limited time and you're protecting a beastly killer. Your friend deserves release before what remains of him is destroyed by the hunger."

Her tall frame crouched, posed to pounce.

_What a straightforward way to attack_, Dark thought.

"Last chance," she warned with blatant anticipation.

Dark studied her intensely before he gave a slight huff of disappointment. She didn't move, didn't breathe. It was as if she were a statue – one that radiated cold, hard and lethal determination. The twinkle of light in his purple eyes hardened and at that exact moment she chose to attack, and he didn't just get pounced on.

A compact, spinning gale of wind came out of nowhere and smashed into him first, sending him spiraling over Satoshi, who struggled with restored vigor in his bindings. Dark's chest hurt as he slammed back first into the wall and his left arm dragged what was left standing of the nightstand's items to the floor. Somewhere in the space of his mind he'd figured he'd been kicked, but he never even saw the attack issued. What serious speed this woman had!

She wasn't finished. Before he could so much as slide to the floor, he was being held up by one of her hands. She lifted him where the toes of Daisuke's school shoes couldn't even graze the carpet. This was going to be a tough battle, wasn't it?

"I tried to warn you. You have no idea what you're messing with, and I always collect my targets."

"Aren't you just a little cold-blooded?" Dark wheezed past her squeezing fingers.

It felt like corded steel wrapped around his neck.

"Of course," she agreed.

She couldn't do anything else, as there was a blinding flash and a current suddenly hammered into her gut, sending her flying backward. Seeing spots, she barely caught herself in a practiced back-flip, landing on all fours. She shook her vision clean, and then hesitated where she was since Dark was no longer near the wall. She stood as she scanned the room carefully, but couldn't see, nor hear anything except for the young fledgling fighting madly to free himself.

The woman breathed deeply, flaring her nostrils. Dark's scent was still strong within the room, so how could he be hidden so thoroughly? Was he a spirit wraith? Hoping not, she decided the thrashing vampire bolted to the floor was of more importance at the moment. Considering his bindings were made with magic, she was going to stay highly cautious for any sign of Dark. He'd crossed into dangerous boundaries in her books, just for being a magic user.

She gracefully made her way to stand beside Satoshi, her senses taut and on high alert. The teen stopped his efforts and studied her. He was panting and he really didn't seem very healthy. It wasn't just him having not fed for the first time; he wasn't in the best shape before having been turned. What had made her target choose this one, then? A familiar pang entered her heart when she saw the humanity shine behind his intelligent eyes. It glimmered even with the battering of urges.

She reached behind her, underneath her long overcoat and unsheathed a thin silver wand, complete with a lead handle. She carefully watched her surroundings as she did so. The shadows within the far left corner of the room stirred lightly. Her acute senses pricked a warning, but by that time Dark already had a hold of her wrists from behind. She struggled to yank her armed hand free and succeeded, pointing her silvery weapon behind her and directly at his face.

Dark called up a translucent shield just in time to avoid a stream of deadly looking yellow sparks.

"You have your own magic, I see."  
Dark fought harder to contain both her renegade hands, even though she was a few inches shorter than he was. He didn't really want to hurt her.

"You are a bloody fool! You should fight to win!"

She punctuated this by pulling him forward against her back, using her captured hand to do so, and lifted her leg straight up to kick as he came partially over her shoulder. Dark's hold weakened as he blanked from the direct hit to the head. Blood spurted from his crushed nose as he snapped backwards. He had not been expecting such a quick, devastating and utterly beautiful move.

She wasted no time in twisting out of his hold and directed another one of those forceful gales into his chest. All it took was a flick of her wrist. He slammed into a second wall and curtains fluttered about as something snapped. Purple irises dulled as he slumped to the floor.

"Punk! You should have stayed out of my way! And I don't know what you are, but you're not human. I'll be taking you with me to see if I can't collect a reward for your troublesome ass!"

"N-niwa!" Satoshi called out urgently. The woman glanced down at him, searchingly. The bloodsucker still had enough decency in him to care. That was surprising.

"Can I ask your name, bounty hunter?" Dark asked fairly steady as he swiped at his gushing nose and clambered back up with an arm supporting under his ribs.

"I say, it's been a long time since I ran into someone like you." She almost smiled. "My name is Ariana, and it has been a pleasure beating you."

She gave him a salute, then aimed the silver wand at Satoshi's heart. The blue-haired teen just studied the odd weapon, neither fully tense, nor fully calm.

"Wait!" Dark shadowed and sped for the two.

"I'm on to that trick!" The bounty hunter yelled an incantation and a wide beam of light fell across the darkness from the tip of her wand. Dark was forced back into his solid form and made a little dazed from the unexpectedness of it. Ariana grinned, but it faded when movement caught her sight and she looked back to Satoshi. His bindings had disappeared. Dark had diverted her attention in order to release him!

The two both realized this at the same time. The bounty hunter lifted her wand back towards Satoshi. He didn't move. What looked like purple lightning blasted Ariana in the back and she flew forward with a startled cry. Yellow sparks accidentally spilled forth as she went over the teen, dusting Satoshi on the left forearm, stinging him slightly. He merely glanced at them with an unsure expression. He was coming and going out of his regular self, and it was disorienting. So much so, that he wasn't sure whom he wanted to win in this fight.

"Damn idiot! You're supposed to move when someone aims at you!" Dark yelled in his ear as he hauled the teen up by his blood stained t-shirt and yanked him down the hallway to the nearest door, which turned out to be the bathroom.

"Escape out the window," Dark commanded as he pushed the bluenette towards the heavily draped curtains.

Satoshi just grunted as he staggered forward and toppled over.

"Get your lazy—" Dark strode toward him angrily.

"Son of a bitch!" The bounty hunter cursed and scrambled to her feet, clumsily knocking over the dresser in the other room.

Satoshi just managed to shakily rise to his knees before Dark had him again. It was so tempting to just –

Satoshi had his lips to Dark's soft neck before either of them knew it. Ariana thundered into the bathroom. Dark didn't move – he was too preoccupied with the hint of fangs he'd just felt. Satoshi gazed from over the kaito's shoulder as Ariana stopped and raised her wand. Satoshi was sure that is what gave him the strength to resist as he tore free from Dark's hold and pushed the other down. Again, yellow sparks missed them.

Dark grunted from the impact of the floor, but he was right back up again and he grabbed Satoshi once more by the neck of the shirt and this time flung him toward the curtains. Glass shattered and fell like shining rain as Satoshi landed hard on the ground outside. The blue-haired teen gathered himself and stood back up, feeling as though he was going to be sick, but he had nothing in his system to give up.

He had no clue what to do. Whether transforming into another species had scrambled his brains, or what, he just couldn't think of a single thing he should or could do. So he just rubbed the back of his sore head and tightly closed his watering eyes. The increasing light was reeking havoc with his vision.

Everything looked covered in a blanket of blinding white to him. And on top of sensory overload, he was only half conscious of what was going on due to his self-awareness coming and going. Maybe that's why he couldn't concentrate. He was worried about Niwa. He knew the redhead needed help, but help like Satoshi's might hurt even more.

Sounds came through the broken window. The curtains blew strongly until they were flapping in tight circles on the outside of the apartment. Something crashed and broke inside. Probably the sink, judging by the sound of heavy porcelain.

"You're a tough mofo, I'll give you that much," Ariana half praised, half complained, though she wasn't even out of breath. "Do me a favor and die already."

She raised her wand and shot another batch of yellow sparks. Dark tilted to dodge the attack and within the single motion leaped forward for her. She ducked his oncoming fist, her hair blowing from the force of it, and countered with an upper cut from where she crouched. Dark twisted into the air and out the way of it, landing firmly on his feet away from her, and then grunted as he immediately twisted back to plant his forearm across her face. It struck and she reeled to the floor.

Dark took a black feather between his fingers and started whispering. He managed a few patterns in the air above her before a sweeping foot forced him to stop and retreat.

"What the hell are you exactly?" Ariana spoke vehemently. "You're not a spirit wraith, and you're not a siphon. Could you be a sorcerer? A demon, maybe?"

She leapt to her feet and resized her opponent. Dark kept muttering under his breath, only paying heed to her movements. He swiped at his bloodied nose again. Thankfully it had already stopped bleeding.

"Whatever you are and whatever it is you're doing, you obviously need time to pull it off. I'm not going to give you that," she announced, then blurred with incredible speed.

Dark spared an instant to summon another translucent barrier. Unfortunately, the bounty hunter stopped herself before she could ram into it. So much for an easy K.O.

Dark tried hard to keep both his barrier up and finish his sealing incantation, but it didn't look as if he could do them at the same time. There was too much power to direct the two different ways, and yet not enough for either. Sweat began dripping down his temples and passed his chin.

The bounty hunter tapped on the light bubble of a barrier, testing it. Each tap resounded inside his head, making his brain feel as if it was the object being touched. He flinched from the unpleasantness. She smiled deviously and made a fist.

When she reared back, Dark dropped the barrier and moved, but she was too quick and she sent him down with a well-placed kick to the side. It made him lose the power of his sealing ritual as his fingers accidentally snapped his own feather and the glow receded from it. He grimaced from off the floor. A heavy boot came down on the back of his neck and he swore it snapped his spine.

"What? That's it? No more spectacular moves?" she taunted.

"Jeez. You're wearing me out, and not in a good way," Dark panted, and then chuckled.

It earned him a grind from that boot on the back of his neck. She bent down, but kept firm weight pressed on him.

"Learn who is superior and who is not to be trifled with," she said in a low and dangerous voice.

The next thing she knew, she was sailing up and away and landing in a heap in the small bathtub. A few bottles fell with a clatter from a holder above her. She lifted up with angered annoyance, and then paused. Black feathers littered the bathroom floor and she stared at the sprouted wings on Dark's back. They were glorious, giving off a lustrous sheen from the incoming morning light.

"Are you fucking kidding me? _You_ are an angel?"

Dark rose to his feet, barely sparing her a glance.

"Last time I checked, angels had white wings. Well, most of the time, anyway."

He bolted for the broken window and a bar of soap kept Ariana from catching him before he escaped.

'There is not much more I can do. Satoshi is in danger and _is_ dangerous. If we manage to evade that bounty hunting witch, we still have the seriousness of a vampire problem on our hands and I just don't have the energy to deal with it all.'

Dark took to going as high as fast as he could in the sky, wanting to make sure he was hidden from sight in the low early morning clouds; although it was more like high fog at this altitude. He quickly took notice of the land below before it disappeared in the thickening wisps under him and saw that Satoshi was nowhere to be seen. That was good for the moment, but where could he have gone?

**'One thing at a time, Dark,'** Daisuke said, pain evident in his voice.

He'd felt blow for blow the fight right along with the phantom thief. And though it was clear that they had been totally outclassed by her, he was going to ask Dark where he'd learned to fight so well. But that was for later, after his heart settled down a bit.

**'We look for Hiwatari and take him to our home. And you can call With to us and send him back with a warning to inform the family about everything.'**

'That sounds all nice and good when you say it like that, but if that witch interrupts, or worse, tracks us at any point, we're finished. And in case you haven't noticed…' Dark trailed off and abruptly started losing altitude as his head lowered.

His eyes seemed to close all on their own.

**'Dark!'**

Dark jumped and willed their body into gear. He stretched his wings out and coasted, not wanting the effort of flapping them to go higher or move faster. All the previous fighting and magic had been bad enough, but now that his true wings were out, things were going down hill, fast. Daisuke's body just couldn't take it all at once.

**'Maybe you shouldn't have climbed so high...'**

'There was no other choice. If I hadn't, she would have spotted and more than likely pursued.'

**'Do you think we can make it until we find Hiwatari?'** Daisuke asked tiredly.

'Tell me if you think we can,' Dark said sarcastically.

The blue-haired teen could be anywhere, albeit not too far.

**'We have to,'** Daisuke muttered fearfully. **'He'll be killed if we don't.'**

'I've done just about everything that I want to do for him,' Dark grumbled, but the determination that came through their link told Daisuke that, no matter what he said, Dark was far from giving up.

All of a sudden, the wind picked up greatly and the clouds dispersed from around them. Dark straightened to hover where he was and raised his arms to cross and protect his face.

"This isn't my favorite mode of transportation," Ariana voiced as she lifted higher in front of them, riding the strong currents underneath her feet, "but it gets jobs like this done!"

Before he could defend, she had her wand out and a blast of yellow absorbed straight into his chest. The breath rushed from his lungs. Black wings wilted and feathers scattered in a dark flurry. Arms went loose and rose high above his head as he fell straight down. He quickly crumpled sideways into a lax free fall, eyes closing and features shrinking as red replaced purple.

"Shit! It's a possession case!"

Meaning she wasn't allowed to kill, because the host was technically considered innocent until proven otherwise. Unconscious, Daisuke's body closed in on the ground. The wind rushed passed him, pulling at his spiky hair and tugging at his stretched school uniform. He started falling into a more headfirst position.  
Wearily, he peeked open a single crimson orb and saw the rotating Earth coming up fast. Numbly, he wondered if he'd ever make it to school again. What a weird thought to be having when about to die.

The wind became stronger, almost enough so to push him back up skyward. It sure slowed his decent. He looked down, which was currently up, and saw the witch far above attempting to command sufficient amounts of the powerful element underneath him. She was trying to save him? But didn't she –? How confusing to the redhead.

Even with her help he was still falling. He sprawled his arms and legs, hoping to maneuver and save his head and neck from the brunt of impact, but instead of meeting the ground, he fell levelly into a pair of pale arms. One wrapped under his shoulders and another came up underneath his knees. Daisuke blinked at azure blue eyes as he settled into the hold. They looked hard as crystals and just as icy, yet the arms held him fairly gentle.

"Hiwatari?" Daisuke croaked.

His chest felt like it was scorched from where it had gotten struck by the witch's magic. Satoshi gave a curt nod and laid the feeble redhead on the grass.

"I would be tempted to call you what is known as a Noble Vampire, had you not had such a rocky start," Ariana directed toward Satoshi as the swirling wind dispersed from underneath her, and she touched down neatly on the grass nearby. "But, I'm not willing to give you a chance to prove yourself capable, or worthy of life."

She pointed her wand at his chest.

"Then so be it. I also don't see anything else that can be done about the situation. Just get the bastard who did this to me."

Satoshi faced her, fully exposing his chest to her line of fire. He just didn't think he could stay sane if he fell into another wave of bloodlust. It was enough fighting Krad on a daily bases.

"N-no!" Daisuke hauled himself up to his knees and wrapped both his arms around one of Satoshi's, wanting to pull him out of danger.

The effort was weak. Satoshi didn't even budge.

"Don't you dare act like you deserve to die! There has to be good vampires, too!"

"Niwa – Daisuke," Satoshi restated.

The redhead didn't remove himself from the other's arm, he just shook his head violently.

"Please move. That blood decorating your face is– " he swallowed, " –enticing."

Satoshi looked the other way, but a glimpse of red had already been spotted glowing in his eyes.

"You'll let her kill you?" Daisuke asked incredulously as he wobbled to stand.

"Just leave—"

"No!" Daisuke shouted firmly.

Satoshi yanked his arm angrily out of the other's grasp and that's when the air thickened. A thin torrent of blazing yellow fire erupted. Daisuke instinctively jumped back from it. Satoshi hollered horribly, the sound ending on a keening note. It was over as quickly as it had started. Daisuke looked at the side profile of his friend. Satoshi twitched where he stood, mouth agape, eyes completely engulfed in that strange searing red, then they faded to a completely blank white as he fell back.

"SATO—" Daisuke became horror-struck and fell to his knees.

He could see the green grass poking through a clean six-inch hole in the middle of the other's chest. All the inner parts where glazed as if they'd been lightly cooked yet not quite cauterized. Blood trickled from the gruesome sight. Daisuke covered his mouth. He wasn't sure if he was going into shock, or if he was going to be sick. Footsteps traipsed over to the two.

"I suggest you go home, little boy. I've got something worse than you to hunt, so I'm letting you go for the moment."

Truth was, she figured Daisuke and the angelic creature within didn't mean anyone any harm, but she'd be back to make sure of that later. She just didn't trust anyone at her headquarters not to jump and kill on sight. Course, hadn't she been preaching to the entity possessing the kid not to hesitate?

"You—" Daisuke started as he removed his hand from his mouth to put it on the ground.

He stared at his friend with unshed tears. Not wasting anymore time, he crawled right up to Satoshi and shoved his wrist to the other teenager's open mouth.

"Here! This should work, right?" he questioned to the unmoving body hysterically.

"Stupid fool!"

He heard the shout a second before a hand smacked him across the face, causing him to lurch sideways and see swirling stars.

"Even if that brought your friend back, what type of life would you be sentencing him to? You'd be no better than his maker!"

"Hiwatari wasn't evil! He didn't deserve this!" Daisuke argued, somehow finding the strength to rise and stand. He brought his face as close as he could to Ariana's. "Something would have worked out! Death is never the right answer!"

Emerald green stared right into burning crimson. The red was different but too similar to a vampire's for her liking. Ariana crossed her arms.

"You are a naive innocent that has no clue what the curse of a vampire entitles."

Daisuke looked for a second as if he might hit her when he raised a fisted hand, but he contained himself and fell to his friend's side again. The only way he could handle this situation was to believe Satoshi would be okay if he had some of what vampires needed. That's how they were in the movies; they could come back from anything. He took a quick look at his hand before trying to bite the fleshy part of it open. Gentle him never carried a knife anywhere.

"Crazy twit!" Ariana stopped his desperate efforts by jacking him up by his collar.

Daisuke choked some, but the pain radiating deep in his chest kept him from fighting her hold.

"Do you know what it is you are wanting to do, exactly? If your friend does come back, are you prepared for all the changes that means?" Because she was so tempted to let him have his wish. "You and him would be connected by a psychic thread, both of you two would be joined on an emotional level. When it's at its peak, you would feel the vampire's urges and you would _have_ to overcome them. You would _have_ to be strong and prepared, always lending your strength when it is called for. Your life would revolve around giving him blood. It is much more work than having a dog as a pet."

Daisuke glared at her with something akin to hatred on his features. Human beings were never to be considered 'pets' around him. Ariana searched the passionate expression on the redhead's face.

"You're not even close to giving up on him, are you?" she asked with a light smile. When Daisuke shook his head in answer, she blew out a breath.

"Fine," she said, suddenly exasperated, "I'm glad I trusted my instinct and didn't actually give _your_ vampire a killing blow. But remember this–" her tone dropped to one of warning as she planted Daisuke on his feet, " –if he bites anyone other than you, I'll be back immediately to kill _both_ of you. And don't think I won't know about it. I'm going to take measures now to ensure that this works as best as I can."

She promptly grabbed Daisuke two-handed by the face and bent to his level, kissing him unexpectedly full on the lips. Crimson eyes widened and pupils shrunk to the size of peas. Before he could even struggle, a brief buzzing went through his body from the point of their contact and then she pulled away.

"There," she said, as though that explained why she did what she just did. "Now share your blood with him and haul-ass before the neighbors wake up and see you two."

Daisuke stared stiffly at her and blinked a few times. He wanted to ask what it was that she had done, but turned for his friend.

"Here," she said, as Daisuke hurriedly knelt over Satoshi.

Ariana knelt beside him and took one of his hands into her own. With her wand, she touched the blunt tip across Daisuke's open palm. He hissed as a thin cut sliced as if drawn by a knife, neatly parting his skin and blood welled up to form a small pool.

"Keep feeding him until he either latches on himself, or his wound stops bleeding and looking glazed."

Daisuke had turned slightly blue in the face as she mentioned the part of possibly latching on.

"It's going to be unsettling being as connected with him as you're going to be. I hope you don't regret it. I'll be back one day soon to check up and talk with you guys again."

She smiled warmly and got up to leave. Daisuke watched her walk to the nearby simple road that merged into the town. What had made her change her mind about them? It didn't make any sense. She'd been so determined in their destruction.

_Amazing_, he thought.

You would never guess what she was by looking at her from behind. She was just a regular citizen, even if her clothing did stand out a little. The buildings of the town were just starting to show signs of activity. A few lights by windows where switching on and the opposite side, front doors opened and shut for their morning newspapers. He'd have to hurry and do what he had to do.

Dark stirred sluggishly as Daisuke put his overflowing hand to Satoshi's mouth. The sight was weird and the pain frozen on the bluenette's face was making him tear up, so he focused inwardly on the kaito to keep his attention from being wholly on the disturbing scene.

_Satoshi will be fine_, he kept telling himself.

He had no idea how with the magnitude of the injury, but he didn't let himself think like that. Ariana said this would work, therefore it must.

'Are you okay, Dark?' Daisuke asked.

He already knew the answer, but he figured the anger stirring in the kaito needed an outlet.

**'Just dandy!'** Dark raged, but then collected himself. **'What was that magic I felt enter you earlier? I wasn't aware enough to catch – WHAT ARE YOU DOING GIVING CREEPY YOUR BLOOD!'**

Daisuke jolted as Dark practically rammed across the wall of the redhead's consciousness in surprise.

'Dark!' Daisuke admonished as he rubbed his forehead with his free hand to ease the bruising it felt like was taking place there.

**'I DO NOT WANT A CONNECTION WITH KRAD!'**

'What makes you think you're going to be connected to Krad by this?'

A trickle of scarlet running from the side of Satoshi's open mouth snatched Daisuke's attention. Daisuke's brows knitted worriedly as he hunched closer over his friend, studying the other's features.

'He's not taking my blood! Why not?' Daisuke panicked, 'This was supposed to work! Satoshi can't really be dead! It's impossible!'

More impossible than him being a vampire, even.

**'Easy, Daisuke,'** Dark swapped quickly to being the steadying voice. **'Get some down his throat and see what happens.'**

Daisuke sniffed back his tears and slipped an arm under the bluenette's head and neck, cradling Satoshi to him. More blood sloshed out the side of his mouth.

Daisuke closed his bleeding hand to staunch the flow, and then moved to rub a knuckle and thumb over the exposed pale throat, trying to coax some of the liquid down it. It didn't seem to help and Daisuke noticed this right away. Lines of tears tracked down the redhead's cheeks again, but he kept trying, working at the throat with a mumble of pleas tumbling from him.

"Come on, come on. Don't die. Please don't be dead..."

He wasn't sure what moved first, whether is was the deceivingly fragile cords in the neck he'd been stroking, or if it was Satoshi's lips latching onto the center of his palm, or even if it was the hand that had snatched to hold his more steadily, but suddenly the bluenette was gulping. There was no recognition, no hint of awareness in the tinted whites that were Satoshi's eyes, but there was no longer any pain etched onto his countenance.

**'Mother of—'**

"Ouch!" Daisuke exclaimed when fangs slid and buried into his cut, widening and deepening the wound by a fraction.

Satoshi's grip became like iron as Daisuke tried jerking away by sheer reflex.

'Um, Dark?' The redhead asked the kaito as a new worry presented itself. 'How will I stop him from…taking too much?'

**'How should I know? I'm no expert on vampires,'** Dark remarked with attitude.

'I'm being serious! If you know of a way—'

**'And I'm being serious, too.'**

Satoshi continued to drink and Daisuke let him for the time being. All the while, Satoshi's bruising grip kept lessening until he was gently clutching unto the limb and his eyes softly closed in peace.

'How will we know if he's taking too much?' Daisuke asked after a few minutes.

**'We'll know. Trust me on that. Did that bounty hunting witch give you any tips on this sort of thing?'**

'As far as how to stop him, no,' Daisuke replied a bit sheepishly.

**'But she did tell you when to stop and we've already passed that point, haven't we?'** Dark asked, guessing correctly.

'Yeah, but there was no way that a single mouth full of blood could repair all that damage done to him!'

**'Stop him now, Daisuke,'** Dark's commanding tones let it known that this wasn't to be argued over, but acted on immediately.

Daisuke shifted to look at Satoshi's wound. It was still a gaping hole, but it wasn't bleeding, nor did it have that glazed appearance. According to the witch, he should stop Satoshi from feeding.

"All right, Satoshi," he figured they could be on a first name bases now, "I need my hand back."

As he said this, he tugged at the limb lightly. The embedded fangs hurt and after a quick wince, Satoshi didn't appear to have noticed a thing.

_Just what I was afraid of..._

**'Something is different here,'** Dark suddenly stated.

He didn't sound happy with it, either.

'What's wrong?' Daisuke's heart quickened on account of the fresh fear lacing his system.

Satoshi's hand gripped harder once more.

**'You don't feel it?'**

'Feel what?'

The redhead started trembling, but there was something that felt happy, sated almost.

**'Don't give me that. I know you're perceiving emotions that aren't yours. It ****resembles a weaker channel of what we have, and I'm the third party picking up ****on it,'** Dark grumbled.

'Now that you mention it, I can barely feel it. And it's kind of…flat. Like I recognize the feeling, but I'm not experiencing it myself.'

**'You're so oblivious that sometimes you scare me.'**

'Hey!'

**'Now listen to me, Daisuke,'** Dark ordered sharply, **'concentrate on that third link. I want you to wipe out all sense of fear and fill yourself with authority, then command Creepy Fangs to stop. Muster all you can.'**

_**Because you sure need it...**_

Daisuke gave a nod to seemingly no one then glanced at Satoshi's face. His expression was blank, as if he was sleeping. The young thief's hand was starting to throb, though. He searched his mind for that strange, weak, almost intrusive link. Finally zeroing in on it, he mentally wrapped a firm hold around it. Now, he had to be strong. He had to put on a tough demeanor to protect himself and keep them both safe. He felt anything but tough as he spoke.

"Satoshi, stop. That's enough."

Unseeing, searing red eyes abruptly snapped open. Satoshi appeared to be in a trance of sorts as he slowly pulled his fangs out of Daisuke's palm, but didn't let go, and looked up at the worn redhead. He skimmed over the young thief's weary features, lacking focus like a blind man. Daisuke attempted to pull his still bleeding hand back and succeeded for the most part, until it got snatched again.

Daisuke held his breath. He really didn't want Satoshi to "latch on" again. But the bluenette merely looked at the redhead's sore hand. Before Daisuke could tug it away again, Satoshi leaned up some and brought the appendage the rest of the way to his face. Daisuke was about to try commanding over the link again and Dark was rearing up to help him when Satoshi stuck out his tongue and drew it over the line marring the palm. Dark mentally turned right around inside of Daisuke's mind with a shiver, losing all of his anger at once in a sweep of disgust. The kaito backed off, leaving Daisuke alone to deal with the odd sensation tingling through his limb.

"S-s-satoshi!" Daisuke stammered as he snatched his hand out of reach and put it behind him.

The bluenette just lolled his head to stare with those red eyes again. He seemed a tad confused about something.

Blushing like a wildfire, the redhead asked, "Are you feeling better now?"

Satoshi blinked, keeping quiet as he eased back down on Daisuke's supporting arm. Evidently, the Hikari wasn't all there just yet. Daisuke sighed heavily, but then whined as Satoshi's eyes started to close.

"No! Don't go to sleep, Satoshi!"

Daisuke brought his other arm back around and lightly shook the other teenager's shoulders. It didn't help. Satoshi still closed his eyes, but they had turned back to their normal blue before they'd fully shut.

"Great. I don't know how I'm supposed to make it back home. My chest is still bothering me. No way can I tote him there all by myself."

Daisuke lifted his hand from Satoshi's shoulder, only now noticing that it wasn't hurting anymore and that there wasn't any new blood on the other's shirt. Checking his palm, all he saw was a thin pink line marring the skin.

"Oh, wow. So that's what—"

**'BIG DEAL IF HE HEALED YOU! HE STILL **_**LICKED **_**YOU! AND YOU LET HIM!'**

The young thief squinted against the assault running rampant inside his head.

'Shut up! You're giving me a self-induced headache! And I did not let him lick me! He caught me by surprise, and apparently that's a way for vampires to heal!' Daisuke defended heatedly.

Dark sniffed in a very disapproving manner.

'Dark, how are we going to get home? Could With come and collect Satoshi while we walk?'

The redhead would be lucky if he could manage even that.

**'I'm not chancing Creepy Boy– '**

'Dark!' Daisuke broke in with a hint of warning, but Dark ignored it,

**' –getting there without us.**

'But– '

**'**_**But**_**, I will call With. I'm going to have to fly us out of here. I bet a few people ****have already noticed us and called the cops. But, I won't be able to go far. We'll ****have to settle for Creepy's apartment.'**

Daisuke didn't bother chastising the kaito for name calling again. The redhead looked around to be sure the coast was clear and that no one was watching.

'Switch with me.'

The phantom thief did as asked and stood up with Satoshi securely in his arms.

"With!" he called to the open sky.

It only took the better part of a minute for something black to streak across the expansive hues and towards them. As With closed in, the familiar gave up control onto the thief. They connected and large black wings fanned. Dark steeled himself before leaping and giving a heavy flap of his feathery limbs. He strained, nearly toppling over as pain roared, hot and ugly, inside his chest. It made him dread the next flap to come, but all too soon he had to draw his wings up and down again to stay aloft.

He grunted, already tired, but he forced air down to lift him a few stories higher, then leaned forward into a small swoop to gain speed. He kept his wings out as straight as he could; only flapping when he had to.

"That witch sure did a number on me..."

Wind blew blue strands from a sleeping face. The Hikari was none the wiser as they flew over houses. The places looked so different from a bird's eye view. Dark glanced at them as he pressed into the wind, willing it to help him as a warming thermal raised him a bit higher. He enjoyed the feel of freedom as it washed over his face and focused on that, rather than the pain. If he did, then it didn't feel as though his chest would crumple in as much.

It was a short flight, but it seemed to take a small eternity. Dark flared his wings, slowing gradually and lowering feet first. He wasn't about to risk a dive. Finally, his shoes clacked down to pavement. Outside of the complex, he folded his giant wings in order to drag his feet through the open entryway. He made short order of the lock once he made it to the appropriate apartment door.

"With."

The creature's bird-like head became visible over the thief's shoulder in attention.

"Go home and alert the others. Let them know Satoshi has been attacked by a vampire and that we're at his apartment."

With nodded and jumped down, racing back out of the complex and taking to the sky once he could. The phantom thief forced one foot in front of the other until he made it to the single lonely looking couch of the place. With arms shaking, Dark dropped more than eased his passenger to the cushions. He couldn't be worried over it; he felt like dropping himself. He took a hand to rub across his face, but stopped upon contact with his sore nose.

The fight ending the way it had hurt his pride. How could a beautiful woman like that lay into him so hard? He forced his feet to carry him to the kitchen. Daisuke's consciousness was a tiny hum in their mind.

'Go on to sleep,' he urged his Tamer.

**'But...'**

'It's fine,' the thief assured.

Without further ado the redhead's link went totally silent. Dark pulled the handle of the refrigerator in front of him open. He needed something after their body had lost so much fluid. The best thing for him that he could find was a jug of orange juice. Making a face at it, he dug it out and found a clean glass.

Calling it quits after a glass and a half, he didn't bother returning the jug and its contents to its proper place. Instead he practically crawled back to the living room before snatching a pillow from beside Satoshi and finding the softest patch of carpet.

_How long will it take them to get over here?_ He wondered – _I should have told With to tell them that we were okay..._

Dark pictured then and there how Emiko would take the news. He buried into his pillow. Just thinking of it made his head hurt worse. Kosuke would probably come carrying a whole load of stuff to ward off bloodsuckers. That could be entertaining. Daiki would stay at home to prepare against and ward off any potential threats coming their way.

But, then what?

Dark didn't have time to come to a decision as he drifted off. It hadn't even occurred to him that the police might be on their way to the apartment for all the earlier ruckus. Over all, the complex may not be crowded, but people did live fairly close together. Luckily for him, the witch had stuck around just long enough to take care of this. Memory charms were pretty common to those who held a wand.

**-)*(-**

**A/N: For those of you who are unsure of what a siphon is: I've read it in the Riley Jenson Guardian Novel series by Keri Arthur, and it means one who can take on another's psychic talents. For instance: a vampire's shadowing technique, or mind reading ability.**

**The bounty hunting witch is my OC. (Original character) Thank you, Dawns Eternal Twilight, for naming her. I believe it suits her well.**

**Thank you reviewers Butterflyfate17, Dawns Eternal Twilight, The Lantern, intelligenceisstupid, Dark Hearted Shinobi, pongcan, Lanny9000990009, SEAWATER, Sno-Oki, Satoshi Kuran, Kirias, and Mizuki hikari. I'm crossing my fingers that this chapter was worth the wait and that the next won't take nearly as long. **

**Forgive me for my attitude, but more hoots (AKA reviews) will keep me in gear on this one. -Wink-**

**Last, but definitely not least, I'd like to give a special thanks to my beta-reader, Sno-Oki! You guys need to applaud her. She DRAMATICALLY increased the flow of this chapter and got rid of any "speed bumps" present. Such a fine job she did! **


	3. Connection Trust? School

**A/N:**** Warning! This chapter hasn't been beta-read by its beloved beta-reader Sno-Oki. Therefore I'm not sure it's up to par, but I feel it is passable. I wanted to post this as a going away present: I won't be back for about 8 weeks. In which time I'm not even sure I'll be able to squeeze in a bit of writing... It's sad, but please don't forget about me! I'd love to come back to reviews! It would make my time out on the road worth it. Wish me luck in training! I don't want to run anyone over in a semi-truck...**

**)*(**Connect. Trust? School.**)*( **

**-****)*(****-**

Dark came to a short fifteen minutes later. He wasn't sure what had brought him to consciousness as he laid silently on the floor, but he forced himself alert within the span of a second. Keeping both eyes closed, he let his other senses span out and collect information from around him.

There was no new presence inside of the living room, that much became obvious by the heavy quietness of the place, but there was a bit of noise. It came the little ways over from Satoshi's couch. Every few seconds a weird gristly crackling, wet squelching, and sometimes squeaking sound made it to his ears. Somehow, it made the aching in his chest worse.

"That doesn't sound pleasant at all," Dark grumbled as he pushed himself off the carpet and into a sitting position. Purple wisps of hair stuck up messily in a few different directions. Yawning, he rubbed a hand over his shirted chest. There was no evidence of a wound on the skin underneath. Those yellow sparks had certainly been an unusual attack, but recovery shouldn't take long. The ache was already easing. Ariana had been a very smart fighter. Assuming since the spell hadn't killed him, she'd only used enough power in her magic to knock him out of the sky. She'd been willing to let gravity finish the deed for her instead of using the extra effort to take him out then and there.

_Nice way to keep your reserves high in case the unknown enemy pulls an unexpected move,_ he thought.

Yeah, she'd totally kicked his ass.

That squelching continued, gaining in frequency. Dark was already mostly sure of the cause of the oddity, but morbid curiosity had him on his knees and stiffly rising to first one leg and then the other to shuffle in front of the couch. He was right. Satoshi's wound stirred strangely. The flesh on the outer edges of it looked to be rolling and veins laid webbed across the inside of the hole like a thin, incomplete net. As Dark watched, another vein poked out of one side of the gory gap and snaked itself across to the other side, where it buried and made another piece of the intricate work. Even with what all the kaito had seen in his many centuries his stomach still twisted at the hideous sight.

"Urg." A repulsed shudder rippled through him, but fascination held him bound and he continued to watch. That is, until Daisuke woke up from another uncontrollable shudder that he couldn't help making. The redhead glimpsed the wriggling, shrinking hole in his friend's chest and saw an artery lifting from it. It suddenly expanded in the middle of its tube-like structure, as if a bubble of air had gotten caught up inside it. The bubble kept expanding, and the artery stretched until it was almost transparent. And then – to the horrified redhead's dismay – it finally popped, and it dropped, disconnecting itself from flesh to fall through the wound and presumably to the couch beneath. Another artery rose to take its place. This time no bubble formed and it connected to the opposite inner wall from which it came, unhindered.

Daisuke was suddenly standing in front of the couch instead of Dark. Shaking, eyes huge and both hands pressed firmly over his mouth, he took off for the bathroom with the sound of a stomping rhinoceros. Getting there, he slammed the door and swallowed thickly. The sink was a ruined mess; it was a wonder it wasn't spewing water everywhere from the damaged plumbing. The bathtub still looked to be in working order, though a few bottles laid oozing out different gels in it. He felt like screaming as he took to his knees before it, forcing back rising bile and running some cold water into his hands from the faucet. Cold droplets splashed everywhere as he threw handful after handful across his face.

Nightmares were expected to come for weeks now; filled with terror and pain and unimaginable mess. Blood drinking was tolerable, maybe on account of he'd seen so many sci-fi movies, but the sight in the living room was a no. A big no! _That_ he just couldn't handle!

**'I was studying that, you know?'** Dark voiced with annoyance. Daisuke had such a weak constitution. When compared to the phantom thief, anyway.

"I'm not going back in there!" Daisuke said breathlessly. It was only then that he noticed how irregular his breathing was. He also took notice of the pinkish water running down the sides of the tub and into the drain. Shaking hands hurriedly splashed more water to get all the old blood off. It took a few times. He had taken a brutal hit with that witch's kick. The bruised nose itched too, irritated from the mostly dried blood.

**'Then switch with me again. The family should be here any minute.'**

'NO!'

**'Daisuke, get over it. You want to see if he needs help, right?' **Dark knew how to persuade the kid.

'...Yes,' Daisuke said after a small pause. He cut the water off and sat back on the feather and tile covered floor. 'Just give me a minute.'

A small moan had him jumping up instantly to the door and flinging it open. He ran for the living room and back to Satoshi's side. The blue-haired teen began stirring some. The hole in his shirt revealed a patch of swollen, discolored skin, but he was whole. Azure eyes blinked open and the boys' two gazes met.

"Daisuke?" Satoshi sat up weakly, rather than remain lying down.

"Maybe you shouldn't be moving," Daisuke voiced worriedly, his arms outstretched as if to reach and steady the other, his expression remaining tense.

"What happened?" Satoshi asked curiously, with a small hint of underlying anger. "The last thing I remember is the witch's fire. I should not be up feeling perfectly fine." Blue eyes revolved around the inside of the apartment, noting that he was back home and that, while things still looked the same; like before; textures and colors stood out more to his altered vision. It would take a little getting use to.

Daisuke twiddled his fingers together somewhat nervously. "I kinda made a deal with the witch and I guess you could say we have a blood pact now," he mumbled.

Satoshi gritted his teeth as he asked, "Which means?" Daisuke looked down but repentance wasn't in the expression on his features. What felt akin to a warm wire flared inside the back of the redhead's brain; Satoshi's emotions again.

"I ...provide for you and we go on living without you biting anyone else. If you don't, she'll come back and kill us both," he said honestly.

"Niwa, would you think before you act!" Satoshi admonished fiercely. Daisuke flinched. Intense anger boiled inside of the other teen. He could lightly feel it; like a source of heat. It was mostly blocked by something, like a wall of some sorts. Thankfully.

"You saw how I was when you first arrived! Did that do nothing to tell you how bad this can get?" He opened his arms to draw focus to himself; or rather, to what he was now; before letting them drop wearily back to the couch with a small thump.

"It wasn't your fault!" Daisuke wobbled the slightest fraction where he stood and put a hand to his chest. It was really starting to hurt again. He reckoned he shouldn't yell.

"So? I'd rather –"

"You won't hurt anyone! That's why I made the pact; to save and help you!"

Satoshi glared strongly. "And then what? I don't believe a cure for vampires exists."

"The witch said she'll be back to talk with us. She might have an answer for that."

"Daisuke..." Satoshi breathed heavily as he trailed off. Frustration ran rampant and he knew he needed to calm down. "Come sit. You look like you're about to fall over." The redhead politely declined the invitation with a shake of his head. The thought of a loose artery possibly being on that cushioned surface was horrible. No offense.

"Listen, the witch trusted me with this, can't you?" Daisuke asked searchingly. Satoshi faltered a fraction.

If Daisuke helped him, the two fated "enemies" would become even closer intertwined. He took to resting his head in his hands. The thought of his original agenda in life becoming even more hampered and drenched with worry over the Niwa was taxing, and his head was spinning from trying to process all the events within the last forty-eight hours.

"Besides, if the bloodlust issue is under control, I bet it won't be that hard getting used to everything else. And you can tolerate daylight, so that's one myth proven wrong," the younger teen said, being as positive as he could as he thought over the situation.

"So, now what?" Satoshi asked tonelessly. He didn't have much faith in the future; never had really, and he wanted the redhead to see his own faults with the rushed formulating plans.

"We wait for my family to get here and then you spend a couple of days at my place until we know how things are going to pretty much go. My dad will gladly look into a few things while you're there. It's possible he might discover something good about all this."

"..." Frustration seeped into the link again. Did Satoshi even realize it was there, or was it just Daisuke that could feel the connection? Would it get stronger over time, or would it always feel shielded behind a thick wall?

A steady knock came from the front door.

_That has to be dad,_ Daisuke thought. With must have told them that everything was alright. Only he'd be calm enough not to barge in after hearing such news as a vampire attack.

"I'll get it," the redhead said, turning to drag his feet towards the door. He opened it, and sure enough, it was Kosuke standing out there. Two bandoleers adorned with clear bottles strapped over his chest in the shape of an 'X'; a wooden stake and mallet laid in his hands; as did a large silver cross and, lastly, a string of strong smelling garlic hung around his neck.

Daisuke pinched his sore nose before he thought better of it. He nearly yelped as he switched to cupping his hand over it instead.

"Dad, I don't think you needed to have brought all that," Daisuke said, muffled. Dark busted out laughing in the back of Daisuke's mind.

"Better safe than sorry. Are any of you hurt?" Kosuke asked seriously. His black gaze lingered on the good amount of blood dribbled down his son's school uniform, but he figured that had come from the sported swollen, darkly bruised nose.

"We got roughed up, but we're fine. Dad, do you know much about vampires?" Daisuke moved aside so his father could step in. After he did, he gently shut the door. Kosuke set most the stuff down beside the entrance. Only the garlic and sloshing potion-looking bottles hanging from him remained on his persons.

"I know a little," he admitted as he stayed bent, fiddling with getting the crossed straps undone and over his head. A few bottles clanked together.

"Good." Daisuke breathed, lowing his hand, immediately wishing he hadn't. That garlic was potent. He continued with what he was going to say in a rush. "Because Satoshi's been turned into a vampire and I made a pact with him to keep a witch from killing him." Kosuke stopped what he was doing, straightening to his full height and glancing uncertainly at his son. The air became extremely tense.

"And you're okay with that?" His eyes trailed over his son's head to view Satoshi, whom looked back at him guardedly. Kosuke probably knew more about the subject than he let on judging from his choice of words and the appraising expression the man was giving.

"I'm okay with it," Daisuke confirmed with a firm nod. Any uncertainty he'd had about the matter had been stomped out when put in the light of saving his friend.

"Then let's tend to you two's needs and see what we can do." Kosuke smiled, immediately accepting the astonishing news. Some of the tension hanging around eased considerably. "You guys must be hungry after all that happened, and with just a few preparations down the way, everything will be fairly normal. I guarantee it. So, don't worry," he added mainly for Satoshi's sake while glancing quickly at the bluenette.

_I should call Emiko and tell her and papa to stop putting up wards,_ the black-haired man thought as he glanced up at the ceiling with a hand on his chin and a faraway expression on his features.

Daisuke's stomach rumbled loudly at the mentioning of food. The redhead cringed as this brought his father's attention back to him.

"Eh, I am a little hungry," he laughed, then turned for Satoshi. "Can you still eat regular food?" Crimson orbs were opened wide.

"I don't know, to be honest," the bluenette said stoically, still looking as guarded as ever. Daisuke gave him a very pained look. He couldn't imagine not being able to ever eat again. "Are you hungry, or anything?" Satoshi didn't answer the question. Perhaps he was reluctant to considering what that could now mean.

"No worries, boys, I'll go fix something right quick and we'll find out." Kosuke's calm and easy persona helped ease more of the surrounding tension. He stepped past Daisuke, but before making it halfway across the room and to the small kitchen, Satoshi stood up.

"Please, get rid of the garlic." Satoshi appeared to be fighting with himself to stay where he was. Long fingers curled and lips drew into a thin line. Blue eyebrows furrowed as blue irises focused to a nearby spot on the floor.

"Oh! So it really works?" Kosuke asked, marveled as he paused to take the offending item off. "I really didn't expect it to."

"Dad, it kind of reeks," Daisuke explained with a nervous laugh and a hand behind his head. _Way to miss the obvious, Dad..._ Did his dad have no sense of smell?

"Then, it isn't because he's a vampire?" Kosuke turned and made a gesture of throwing the stringed garlic once. Daisuke took the hint and prepared to catch it.

"I don't know," he answered as he caught the smelly thing with a bit of a scrunched face. "Satoshi, how close _can_ you get to this?" he asked the bluenette as he held it up. Satoshi didn't look keen on the idea of testing it, but the Hikari inwardly admitted to being curious, too, and wanted to see how "normal" he could still be. Determined, even. So he fortified himself and began stepping lightly in Daisuke's direction. Kosuke left them be with their little experiment and continued on for the kitchen, smiling for some reason.

Satoshi stopped about five feet away from Daisuke. He held his breath for a moment. Then, with both hands severely clinched at his sides, the blue-haired teen carefully took another step, which turned into a half step as he just couldn't go any further. He shook his head back and forth quickly, sniffling as if he was about to sneeze.

"Is it like a forcefield?" The redhead asked. Daisuke extended it outwards a fraction and Satoshi immediately stepped back, his face highlighting with sweat.

"No," he said and his lips quivered once. "It's just... overwhelming. I can't handle it." Satoshi turned around for the bathroom, his eyes starting to stream. It felt like his nose was going to burn a hole in his face.

"Oh..." Daisuke opened the front door and tossed the string of garlic outside to the dingy gray pavement. "So, that means you just have a highly sensitive nose. It isn't necessarily the garlic itself." That made vampire powers seem very hectic to have for everyday life.

_But, they are still cool._

Daisuke paused upon this thought. It made the young thief fear Dark's recklessness may have started rubbing off. Although, an interest could be a good thing to have for one in a situation such as his. But, what all _powers_ were there?

Kosuke came out of the kitchen looking serious. "I'm going to have to turn this into a food run. There's not much in there that can be considered an appropriate meal."

"Alright." Daisuke looked around, but Satoshi had already disappeared into the bathroom. He could hear the bathtub running from the open door in the hallway.

"Are you going to be okay?" Kosuke asked him, coming close and laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He didn't realize before just how much he needed a little comfort. The morning had really spun beyond his imagination.

"Yeah, of course," the redhead said immediately, with only a slightly forced smile.

"I'll be back soon, then." A large hand ruffled red locks affectionately before the older man walked out. Daisuke felt he was a tad too old for such a thing, but then again he kinda liked the gesture. He had missed getting that sort of attention from his father all the years previously.

A vibrating clatter announced itself from further down the hall. Daisuke looked down it, seeing Satoshi's open room door. An unreasonable foreboding washed over, seeming to ooze from the few shady corners down the hall. Many twiddling rays belonging to the morning sun just couldn't illuminate them. It created a very wicked looking effect.

Satoshi hurriedly exited the bathroom with a white towel draped over his bare shoulders, using a portion of it to roughly dry a wet neck. He disappeared into his bedroom, but his shadow played by the lone doorway. One shadow arm reached and brought a small something to its ear. "Yes?" Satoshi's voice questioned.

"_Satoshi, how are you?_"Kei Hiwatari's baritones issued to his son with fake enthusiasm. "_I've been trying to get in touch with you since last night._"

"I apologize. I've been a little preoccupied," Satoshi explained, his voice slipping into an icily robotic tone.

"_Is everything okay?_" Kei had to already know that Satoshi had missed school yesterday. The blue-haired teen wasn't sure who it was within the school that his father had reporting to him, but he had it narrowed down to only a possible few now. Not that _that_ would do much good since there was nothing that could be done about it.

"Yes. I was just worn yesterday." Satoshi hinted at knowing the reason his _father_ had been trying to call last night, thereby telling that he knew of his father's little spy.

"_That's good,_" Kei said somewhat off handedly in his ever patient way. He wasn't overly concerned with what his son knew about his methods, much less what he thought about him. As long as his "son" played his role in destiny with no unforeseen incidents, Kei was happy manipulating the chain that held the two boys.

"_I was getting worried because of two reports that came in less than a hour ago. I'd like to see you today after school. I would insist upon seeing you now, but school's too close to starting._"

Two reports? Satoshi felt like smacking himself. A few occupants of the complex were bound to have heard and called in all the chaos of the fighting in his apartment earlier, as well as when they'd continued the fight near the main part of town. Where were the police then? The most logical reasoning for them not showing up and busting down his front door would have to be that the witch had done something to stop them. She probably had a trick prepared for occasions held in public areas. Otherwise, she and her "hunting job" would soon be big news for all the world to see.

What a scary thing a witch was.

"Alright," he agreed, bringing himself back to the topic at hand. The last thing Satoshi wanted was for his self-interested father to discover what had happened the other night. He'd find some way to use it in his bid against Dark. And to top that off, Satoshi was aware that his father didn't care if Niwa ended up hurt, or worse.

"Is that all, father?"

Attending school and acting normal would be as important as determining his changes and tracking down the damned vampire responsible for all this. He figured it was doable, aside from the bloodlust that was a serious problem (though it hadn't even stirred with the aroma lifting from Daisuke's shirt) and the acute senses might be a tad disorienting at first. But, concerning the main problem, if he could successfully hold back Krad he could, with help, hold himself back, right? And thinking of Krad, there had to be a reason why the angel hadn't spoken yet.

"_It is._" The voice brought him back to the conversation he'd strayed from yet again. "_I look forward to seeing you later; it has been so long._" The fake love coming down the line had Satoshi's shoulders stiffening. Why did the man insist on playing these games?

"It has been a while," Satoshi said. "Goodbye, Father." He disconnected with a press of a button and slowly lowered the cell phone. The sensation of being watched crept over him and he quickly looked over his shoulder. Daisuke was standing at the bedroom doorway looking in. The redhead's gaze was locked on the bed and its ruined covers. He appeared to be in a state of dismay.

Satoshi turned to fully face the other teen. The bluenette, at first, had been seriously considering refusing to leave for his enemies house, no matter that the other was risking his life for him, but it was important that his father not find out anything was different. It really would be beneficiary to have help on this. And this was about more than just the Niwa's safety; this was also about him eventually capturing Dark and ending his inherited curse. Without them both somehow dying.

Besides, he did feel it was the least he could do to ensure his friend's life in that he didn't get any strange urges to bite anyone and that witch did fulfill her promise and come back. He hated feeling honor bound though.

"Any reason why you're here?" Satoshi asked a little snappishly, indicating ire at his personal privacy being intruded upon.

Daisuke blushed and ducked his head, ashamed. "My dad will be back soon with food," he said, hoping telling this would lead the other into believing he hadn't come back here out of sheer curiosity.

No such luck.

"I heard when he left." The Niwa frankly sucked at covering for himself. Satoshi stared with a straight face that somehow managed to pierce. Daisuke glanced to his left while opening his mouth to counter with some excuse – probably with a story of how he didn't know Satoshi could hear so well – but promptly shut his lips.

"Oh," he eventually said instead.

"What time would be good for me to arrive at your residence tonight?" Satoshi asked, brushing off the snooping act. A tiny part of him found itself endeared by the nosiness. An astonished crimson gaze zeroed in on him, like something very wrong had been said.

"Aren't we going straight to my place after this?" Daisuke asked confusedly.

"No. Today is a school day. Then there is the hassle of contacting someone to fix my apartment before I'm thrown out for property damages." Daisuke just stared at Satoshi as if he were nuts.

"You missed school yesterday, so I don't see why –"

"I've got my reasons, Niwa," Satoshi said sternly, suddenly seeming angry with the conversation.

"But –" Daisuke pressed.

"I didn't ask you to put your life on the line for me," Satoshi spoke in a hard tone.

"But –"

"And I don't have to elaborate my reasonings for what all that I do because of it."

Daisuke hung his head at the sting in that comment. The Hikari remained oblivious to how callous he was acting.

"Fine," Daisuke relented. He glanced up and forced another smile like the one he'd given his dad. "I'll trust you." The redhead picked up on some pang of emotion from the bluenette, but couldn't identify it before it flat lined.

"Look with a little more confidence when saying that, then." Satoshi brushed past Daisuke with what could be a hint of a smile on his face. The redhead mulled things over where he stood. Was he missing something? He was still thinking quietly to himself in the doorway when the sounds of a shower started up.

Darn. He'd forgotten to ask what that call had been about. Maybe that would have been a bad thing to do, anyway. He felt he should know, though.

**-.-**

Satoshi sat fully dressed in his school uniform on the newly wiped-down couch. Daisuke wasn't going to let him go to school alone; which it was almost time for, so he had a borrowed uniform shirt on they'd rescued from the knocked-over dresser and sat to the bluenette's right in an office type chair. Kosuke completed their triangle around a small wooden table in a stiff wooden kitchen chair. Lined up were a couple of hot containers of beef stew and rice with bottles of water and dessert cups of plain yogurt. Kosuke rustled the plastic bag he'd brought all the stuff in while digging out two plastic covered spoons.

It was time to test if Satoshi could still eat, or not.

"This should be good enough for now," Kosuke said while holding out the utensils for the boys.

"Thank you, Dad." Daisuke smiled as he reached for his.

"..." Satoshi hesitated before grabbing his. Kosuke just smiled as pale fingers carefully slipped the device out of his grasp. The retracting hand now resembled a pure pale-peach marble. It was flawlessly smooth and the texture of it appeared different in some small way.

"Thank you," Satoshi said, slightly intrigued by the black-haired man. He hadn't acted the least bit worried if a new vampire touched him, or not. Was it stupidity showing, or an acceptance of fate in the older man? Did he think that he could get away if Satoshi – now a vampire – didn't want him to? The thought elicited an imaginary and somewhat comical scenario of Kosuke running and him pouncing before he could make it out the apartment's front door. Satoshi mentally shook the unwelcome image off. Fearfully, he more than halfway expected bloodlust to stir, and was surprised when it didn't, even a bit. Maybe life wouldn't be so different after all.

Daisuke opened the lid of his stew.

Satoshi was forced to reevaluate his facts. With the myriad of highly prominent scents unleashed, _thank goodness_ garlic wasn't among them.

"You okay, Satoshi?" Daisuke asked as he eyed the bluenette that had frozen.

"Yeah." Azure blinked and Satoshi relaxed a fraction.

"Not nauseous, or anything, are you?" The redhead persisted to inquire.

"I'm fine." Irritation hummed through to Daisuke. The "icy" teen really wasn't as cold to emotion as his outer appearance always let on. A loud gurgling grumble rose from the table. Kosuke looked expectantly at his son, whom was somewhat snickering at Satoshi.

"Go ahead and eat, Daisuke."

"That wasn't me," Daisuke turned and defended with embarrassment. Why did he always get blamed for being the hungry one? All eyes turned back to Satoshi, whom looked confused.

"That's strange. I usually skip breakfast, so I shouldn't be hungry," he said. _Then again, I wasn't up to eat yesterday._

"By all means, go ahead and eat." Kosuke folded his hands and leaned back in his chair. Daisuke unwrapped his spoon and stuck it in his bowl, but paused to also observe the Hikari.

The two watched the bluenette very closely and the attention was unwanted. But they could hardly be faulted for their curiosity.

Satoshi sure hoped he could eat; the smell of the food was taunting him. He took a bite of the stew and nearly dropped his spoon the moment the flavor washed over him. The richness crashed over his tongue like an explosion.

"So, you can still eat?" Daisuke prodded after a moment of silence. Curious crimson leaned towards blue.

"Huh? Um, I believe so." Satoshi blinked suddenly glassy eyes. Maybe sticking to plain foods until he got used to the extreme senses would be a good idea. Heaven forbid he comes across any peppers.

"Great!" Daisuke then dug into his own bowl.

**-.-**

The school yard was quiet by the time the boys walked onto the premises. It wasn't unusual seeing as how they were a whole twenty minutes late. Could've been far worse considering the spectacular events of the morning. Those events were definitely mostly to blame for their shared tardiness, but it had also taken awhile for Satoshi's sight to adjust to the brightening sunlight again. Maybe that's why vampires of legend were known for their association with nighttime?

Kosuke hadn't made a fuss about Satoshi wanting to go right on to school. He didn't preach on how dangerous it could be. Not a single word. He just gave an easy nod. It was as if Kosuke had expected that Satoshi would have to go to something as mundane as class. The man always gave the impression of knowing more than he should.

And as uneasy as that made the bluenette, it secured him just as much. Perhaps because Kosuke gave off the feel of a type of guardian; something he'd lacked in his short life.

Or was it unlife now? Yes, his heart only beat once every half minute, but it still beat.

An inaudible tut came from a straight line of stretched lips. It seemed stupid to be thinking like this. Here he was walking and talking, that was all that mattered.

Satoshi briskly moved up the steps to the front of the school. Daisuke fell right into pace behind him. Satoshi grabbed and swung the double doors open a bit quicker than normal and a rough clink sounded in its metal handle. Satoshi adjusted his grip and made a mental note of it before letting go to step inside.

The cooler air and dimmer scenery were an instant relief. The drastic changes made the warming day outside very hot and miserable by comparison, although it was only just starting to turn Summer. The long halls of the school came into sharp focus as pupils customized like a pair of camera lens. Satoshi halted due to the abrupt transition. Every minuscule detail, from the messages on the distant bulletin board, to the tiny flecks of paper pushed into the opposite corner of the hallway became clearly visible.

Red spikes came in front of him as Daisuke turned in question.

"Everything –" he started.

"Yeah," Satoshi cut him off.

Rhythmic clacking echoed down the painted bricked walls as the blue-haired teen moved on forward, once again followed by Daisuke. The classroom door opened by a sure grasp, giving a light click. All was at first quietly busy, until surprise at Satoshi's unexpected return elicited stirrings from the few curious heads lifting up. The rest of the students followed suit after – as if a chain reaction had been started. However, the girls showed the most interest.

"You two are late. Excuses?" Mrs. Izumi immediately asked from her desk chair in front of the room. "And Niwa, what happened to you? Did you get in a fight?" Her arched eyebrows disappeared into her hairline in disbelief. Everyone knew Daisuke was the timid sort.

Hushed murmurs floated all across the students' desks as everyone starting staring at the multiple colors on Daisuke's nose.

Daisuke's eyes widened. "No, Ma'am! I just..." He didn't want to say "tripped" or "ran into a closed door". He was already teased for being a total klutz.

"Daisuke would never fight!" Saehara suddenly spoke up, taking the liberty to stand from his seat and grin. It wasn't clear if he wanted to rescued Daisuke from the spotlight, or if he just wanted to question the redhead himself before the teacher got the "scoop" out of him.

"Thanks for your input, Takeshi." Their teacher glanced at the loud, energetic boy before returning her even gaze on Daisuke. "Do you have a written excuse for your tardiness? If not, then you know you receive detention since this is your third tardy this week."

The redhead grimaced.

"I'll take that as a no. You'll be staying an hour after class, Niwa." Daisuke nodded sadly and trudged away from Satoshi to sit at his desk. He couldn't really complain. The teacher had been very patient with him and his bumbles this past week.

"I don't have an excuse, either." The oddly higher notes to Satoshi's voice had Daisuke looking back. The bluenette's face shown an extremely bright red.

"Welcome back, Hiwatari. You were suppose to be back yesterday, if I'm not mistaken. You don't have an excuse for then, either?"

"No, Ma'am," Satoshi answered, still looking as if he might have a fever. Or could he possibly be embarrassed about something?

Daisuke made his way to his desk and sat. While doing so, he mentally felt along the lines of their recently established link. It was still odd and unfamiliar, but waves of embarrassment soon hammered at him and he quickly found his own self blushing, but the waves were very muted and dull. Maybe the strength of the link corresponded with how recently the Hikari took his blood? But, what had Satoshi so flustered that it still, as blocked as it was, caused Daisuke's stomach to knot up just by touching on it?

"You have one more chance before you get a detention, then. Please take your seat," Mrs. Izumi said, nicely enough. "But, are you sick? Your face is very red."

Satoshi had started walking to his desk towards the back of the classroom, but stopped dead in his tracks at being called out. He just _knew_ he had turned red, and her comment proved it.

"I'm a little off, but it's not viral," he assured and quickly made for his desk, grateful that it was situated past the many curious gazes and side glances. It's why he'd wanted it assigned to him in the first place at the start of the school year. He could watch everyone easily, but everyone would have to make it obvious to watch him. And, a lot of the girls were already making it extremely obvious... What was their problem? They hadn't always stared at him this much.

"Hiwatari and Niwa, we are on page fifty-six of our math book. Work out the equations there to the best of your knowledge for the next half hour. I'll come by shortly thereafter to pick up everyones' papers, after discussing a few helpful techniques you might like to know when dealing with these." Mrs. Izumi faced the board, busily jotting down something they'd deal with later.

Daisuke concentrated on the task at hand as he pulled out his materials, consciously ignoring the radiating embarrassment coming from Satoshi. Well, mostly ignoring it. Stupid, annoying curiosity wouldn't quit badgering him over the issue.

"So, what were you and Hiwatari doing playing hooky together?" Saehara asked quickly in hushed tones from the desk in front of him. "And what's he doing back? The nerve of him after leaving and having not said goodbye to us."

Daisuke glanced up at his best friend whilst opening his text book. Saehara glanced at him funnily, as if he'd just grown two heads.

"What are you blushing for?" _It couldn't have been something I said_, Takeshi couldn't help but wonder.

Shoot! Daisuke's face hadn't cleared from blushing yet.

"Ahh... No reason!" the redhead practically squeaked, which stood out amongst the near silence and was sure to bring the teacher's wrath down on him. She turned with dry eraser marker in hand as Saehara twisted quickly forward to face his work, looking the part of innocent. Daisuke cringed, knowing he was caught before she even said anything.

"No speaking during class, unless you want double detention this afternoon, Mr. Niwa."

Ut oh, she'd used "Mister"... She might just give him another detention later for the heck of it.

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied past the rising giggles of his classmates. Riku turned to give him a very confused stare from the row over. It wasn't like him to be getting into trouble so much. And she _really_ wanted to know what had happened to his nose.

Daisuke prepared himself for a very question filled lunch break.

Meanwhile, Satoshi had managed to get his materials out, but had yet to open their math book to the appropriate page. He stopped, his movements agitated, and put his head in one hand. The tips of his fingers laid hidden within his hair.

It felt like he was getting redder with each passing second. There was just no ignoring the scent he was picking up.

Someone was bleeding. And that wasn't the whole story, but he was trying to keep his mind off of that.

He covered his eyes with his hand.

Shame he couldn't do the same to his nose without looking funny. Maybe he could go to the nurse and get one of those masks used to keep germs from spreading. Now that was an idea. Something had to be done, because he was attracted to the scent, yet the utter indecency he felt from being so kept his fangs well and truly out of sight.

The impression of a hand touched his shoulder and and moved on down his left arm in a quick, consoling way. Satoshi turned towards the trace of it, expecting to see Daisuke standing beside him for some reason and was surprised when he saw no one there at all. The nearest person was a classmate who had his nose buried in his book, and he was too far away to have done it. Besides, he was paying him no mind at all.

Satoshi recalled the unique feel of it; the insubstantial quality and lack of friction it had against his clothing. At the same time, something made him glance at Daisuke. The redhead was turned, looking at him with a curious, yet concerned gaze. He smiled a bit at Satoshi's wondering stare, then turned around to get back to his work, but not before Takeshi threw them both questioning looks. Daisuke didn't see this as he focused right back to their assigned task.

Takeshi faced forward, squiggling something. A quick note, no doubt. Sure enough, the boy slipped it on the desk behind him without turning around.

Daisuke's eyes automatically trailed to the given paper. He nearly spit like an angry cat at its contents, but stopped himself from making a noise by slapping a hand over his mouth. Daisuke didn't know how to retort to the letter. How could his friend – his _best _friend – be so mean?

Looking angrier by the second, Daisuke finally just snatched the note and wadded it up. He reared his arm back and threw it against the back of Takeshi's skull. Takeshi jerked from the unexpected hit.

Satoshi concentrated back to his own problems.

How had Daisuke sent him a psychic touch? He couldn't project himself as astral energy like their curses could. Wait... What if that had been Krad making some sort of contact after so long of a silence?

No, it hadn't held the demonic angel's cold caress. But, then how –

"_I kinda made a deal with the witch and I guess you could say we have a blood pact now." _

"A blood pact," Satoshi mumbled lowly. What did such a thing include for Daisuke to be able to transfer sensation, then? Did he even realize he had done such an incredible thing?

The two had an even weirder link now, even stronger then the one forged by their shared curses.

_Great,_ Satoshi thought just as a fellow student whined, "Teacher, Daisuke's throwing things." The sneering blond in pigtails kicked at the paper ball that had rolled under her desk. Daisuke looked at the tattle-tale pitifully, his bottom jaw dropped wide open.

"Mr. Niwa, you now have double detention," Mrs. Izumi said without pausing in her writing on the board. Daisuke turned his pitiful look uselessly on the teacher's back.

"And there's Takeshi's handwriting in it," Angie – the girl in pigtails – continued with the crinkled paper now mostly open in her hands, her face nearly splitting in two with a horrible grin as she read it.

"Freakin' teacher's pet!" Takeshi bolted up from his desk, slamming his hands down on the hard surface.

"Double detention for Takeshi, and also," said Mrs. Izumi, turning around this time to face the dark-haired boy, "bring the note here and read it to the entire class." She stared with indifference at Takeshi's crestfallen expression, but the expression was nothing compared to Daisuke's stricken features.

Takeshi grumbled at the giggles abounding around them, but made a move to collect the _offensive _note from Angie and trudge up to the front of the teacher's desk.

Amidst the distraction of Takeshi clearing his throat as if preparing for a long winded speech, Riku slipped Daisuke a note of her own via a third party's help.

_No more notes, no more trouble,_ Daisuke mentally grumbled as he reached to accept the paper anyway.

It read:

_Angie will learn a thing or two before lunch is over._

Daisuke nearly gasped as he looked over at Riku, who only winked at him. Further down the row behind her sister, Risa gave him a nod. She wasn't the only one, either. It seemed as if all the girls were getting in on bringing Angie to justice.

Now, if something could be done about revealing the contents of that other note...

"Ahem," Takeshi began and Daisuke prepared himself for humiliation. "Please vote for me to be your President. I promise to burn all fruitcakes before they make it to your tables come Christmas feast and to share all of my i-tunes. Furthermore –"

"That isn't what the note said!" Angie exclaimed as the class busted out laughing. Her temper was smothered by the fierce glare Riku threw her and she didn't dare say anything more.

"I realize this, Miss Angie. Please keep your mouth shut," Mrs. Izumi spoke impatiently. "Mr. Takeshi, read it correctly, or –" she couldn't finish as Takeshi quickly ripped the note to little shreds.

"DETENTION ALL NEXT WEEK, MR. TAKESHI!" she bellowed. Takeshi just looked smug as the class howled and cheered for him. Daisuke breathed a sigh of relief. He should have known he could trust his best friend not to embarrass him in such a way.

"For show of such incompetence, this whole entire class now has double detention this afternoon!"

That shut everyone up. Grumbles replaced all the laughter, along with dirty looks, aimed at the teacher.

"Ma'am, I need to see the nurse," Satoshi said as he raised his hand. He had been fidgeting long enough in his seat. He couldn't take staying in this classroom anymore.

"Don't think you can play that card on me. You said earlier that why you are so red has nothing to do with anything viral. You will be serving detention with the rest of the class."

Satoshi quietly eased to stand beside his desk, the commanding aura that was usually reserved for his line of work played eerily over him.

"I may have said that what I have is not viral, but that does not rule out that I am not sick. I ask that you let me go before I report your disregard for your student's health to the principal."

Mrs. Izumi sputtered as whoops began to echo throughout the classroom. "You imply that –" she stopped herself, then began with a more contrite tone, "I never meant that. Come up here and I'll write you a pass." Satoshi walked up his row and to her desk.

"As for the rest of the class, if you don't act with order, I will keep everyone here until doomsday!" Which meant class detention everyday for the rest of the year.

Everyone promptly shut up again.

**-****)*(****-**

**A/N: ****I take forever again and then give an unexpected update. I... fail. But! I'm so happy! This story has gotten such a great amount of attention from everyone! ****Sadly, I'm very busy as of now (I'm sure you have all noticed the Author's Note at top), so my updating this might not get any better. Course, it potentially could, once I come back. Reviews help my focus, so however long it's been, if you still like this story, just send me a quick message or whatnot to get me back on track.**

**TukkT**** – Thanks for getting me interested in updating this again. ^/^ Epic, huh? I'm so very flattered.**

**Pokematic7**** – I'm so sorry I lost my cool at you before. Please forgive me! I'm very pleased that you like Ariana. And as far as the whole "Daisuke x Satoshi" thing goes... They will be inseparably close, if nothing else. Perhaps when some certain events unfold you won't be disappointed. But for them being an actual pairing; that's not what this story is focusing on. But I think you will like it nonetheless. **

**Kriwufei**** – Who doesn't like vampires? Yay, cookie! ^_^**

**Shay Weaver**** – Daisuke is going to have an absurd amount of difficulty. He's definitely not an authoritative figure. Imagine trying to change that in one night, with a vampire staring you down. I'm sure Satoshi will have his moments that really test the lovable redhead. And the connection issue... Yeah, that's going to be fun.**

**Dawns Eternal Twilight**** – I really wanted what Satoshi was going through to be felt. Haha! Ah... Ariana... XP Such a fun character. But I definitely like Dark better. And, yes, things will be continuing. Just wait until she comes in again. I bet no one is expecting what will happen, or what is already happening, to Daisuke. Remember that kiss? **

**RosalieCullenHale1**** – Where's that mob? They may have gotten my butt moving sooner! Haha.**

**Intelligenceisstupid**** – Thank you very much! I pride myself on my action scenes. And your interpretation of vampire eyes is very good. I think you and a few animes I've seen helped me with mine. Teehee... Dark getting licked. Just wait until you see what all happens later!**

**Lanny-Sama**** – I'm glad you liked it. Though, Krad might not be as gone as you think...**

**Mizuki hikari –**** Many things will happen to Satoshi. Hold on to your seat!**

**Sno-Oki**** – You are positively AWESOME! I'm so sorry I take so long; you ****definitely don't have anything to apologize about! Hehe, and if you liked the "latching on" thing before... You just wait... Also, so sorry I got impatient about this chapter! T_T **

**TeamSatisfactionFangirl**** – Thank you. Hopefully this chapter is just as good. Maybe... I think it lacks the action of last chapter. But that will come again in the future. Although, we have some trials coming up sooner for the boys... **


End file.
